I would do anything for love but I won't do that
by purplepagoda
Summary: Seeley sends something to Temperance by mistake. Will this bring them together? Or will it tear them apart. Is there any hope that Booth and Brennan can be together? Rating may be changed for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

She's sitting on her couch checking her email on her laptop. She clicks on one from Booth and begins to read.

_Dear,_

_Temperance, I'm so sorry I don't have the guts to say this to you in person. I wish that I could explain to you why I'm not comfortable having a child with you... the way you want, in person. I'm a coward so I wrote this instead. I can't have a test-tube baby with you. I want one the old fashioned way. I want a family with you. I love you. I just wish that you could love me back. I'm sorry that I can't give you a child. I'd do anything for you... but I won't do that. I can't have a child with you that I can't be a father to. _

_Seeley._

Seeley sits on his couch at his laptop when it dings at him. He looks at the screen that

reads, _message sent. _

"What message?" he asks himself. He goes into his sent box. He looks at the last sent message.

"Crap!" He grabs the phone and dials Temperance's number.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey Bones I sent you an email by mistake. When you get it can you just delete it? Don't read it. Promise me you won't read it."

"Why not?"

"I..."

"Booth it's too late. I already read it."

"Oh," is the only word he can get out.

"Why don't you come over? I think that we need to talk."

* * *

_A/N: Here's the prologue. Review if you want more._


	2. Chapter 2

When he arrives at her apartment he finds the door unlocked. His knuckles touch the door and make a barely audible sound.

"Come in," she tells him from inside.

He opens the door and goes into the apartment. She sits on the couch still wearing her work clothes. He sits down in the chair adjacent to her.

"I think that I should explain," he tells her feeling uneasy.

She flaps her hand. He just looks at her as she sets her laptop aside. He tries to read the emotion in her piercing blue eyes. He sees something he's never seen before.

"I've come to realize that some one the things that I believe, they aren't for just reasons."

He looks at her questioningly.

"You realize that you're my longest relationship with a man?"

He stares at her, saying nothing, realizing she just wants him to listen.

"I believe that there is a reason."

"Of course there is," he agrees.

"From an anthropological perspective I've come to realize that if you don't change, that if you don't adapt yourself, you don't move forward."

He nods in agreement, unsure of where she's going.

"I have become more open to things since I've met you."

"It's because you had turned a blind eye to the world while you were trying to protect your heart from the pain of the world," he answers.

"I agree. It's difficult to live in a world in which you are not fully a part of."

"Right."

Seemingly out of the blue she announces, "I'd like to get married one day. I've come to realize that under the right circumstances it can be more than just an antiquated ritual. I want to have that bond with someone. I don't want people to see me as cold, and rational all the time. Love isn't rational."

"I've been trying to tell you that."

"I'd like to share the rest of my life with someone who I trust with my heart. I need someone who will protect my heart...."

"Of course."

"I've only recently realized how important family is. I just wasn't sure that I could have a family."

"Why?"

"The logistics of the situation was an obstacle, because when I picture what my family would look like, it was very specific. So I decided that if I couldn't exactly have what I wanted, that I wouldn't have it all."

"We all have specific ideas of what our families should look like."

"But I'm not willing to settle," she answers him.

"I understand. So let me get this straight, you want to have a child, my child, but you don't want me. Is that right?"

"No," she shakes her head.

He furrows his brow and cocks his head waiting for her to explain futher.

"Seeley when you told me your reservations... I knew that I could never go through with it... not that way."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the reason that I've changed so much. You're... the picture that I was convinced, until very recently, that I could never have."

"What are you saying."

"I believe that under the right circumstances I would like to get married."

"What would those circumstances have to be?"

"I need someone as strong as I am. I need someone who is willing to give their life for me. I need someone one who I can't live without. I need someone with enough courage to ask my father for my hand in marriage."

He nods, and swallows hard waiting for the but. Instead she simply adds, "I need you."

His head raises and his eyes light up. She moves toward him, and he's on his feet before she can take two steps. He hugs her tightly and breathes in her smell.

"You mean that?" he asks.

"Yes," she answers.

He lets go of her. "I was afraid to ask why you never went through with the insemination."

"Children should be given every possible opportunity in their lives. Two stable, loving, parents... those are the most invaluable things any child could ever have."

"So why did you ask me to be your sperm donor?"

"To be perfectly honest, I just wanted someone like you, who belonged to me."

"Temperance..."

"Yes?"

"You're sure?"

"You aren't?"

"I am," he answers.

"When you were in a coma all I could think about was what would happen if I lost you. I wanted to tell you what you meant to me. After you woke up I could never seem to find the right opportunity to tell you."

"What do we do about work?"

"I don't see why it would be a problem. I think that unresolved feelings would be a bigger workplace issue that resolved ones."

"I agree," he smiles.

She beams. He pulls her in. She looks up at him with a devilish grin. Finally their lips meet.


	3. Chapter 3

As she kisses her partner she hears an unusual noise. She opens her eyes to locate the source of the creaking sound. She sweeps the room, finally she finds her door open.

"Sorry," he apologizes, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Brennan pushes Booth away. Booth spins around to find Max standing in the doorway. Booth clears his throat.

"I'm glad that you're here," Booth smiles nervously.

"I think that I should probably go," Max answers.

"Dad I think that the two of you should talk," Temperance excuses herself.

Max closes the door and follows Booth into the living room. Booth takes a seat, but Max remains sitting.

"You should sit down," Booth tells him.

"I think that I'll stand," he answers.

"Max I'd like to talk with you."

"About what that? I don't think I want to know."

"I'm just going to tell you."

Max studies him carefully. Booth continues despite Max's apprehensive look.

"I love your daughter. You know that. I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"Is this your way of telling me that you've finally come to your senses?"

"I guess. To be honest I've been in love with her since the moment I laid eyes on her. I just never knew that she felt the same."

"Sometimes you have to push her into things. You know how stubborn she can be."

"I do. I'd like to marry her," he answers.

"Good luck," Max replies.

"She told me that I had to have your permission."

"She agreed?"

"She didn't agree, she's the one who suggested it."

"Oh."

"I know how much your blessing means to her. I respect her wishes, that's why I'm asking, but no matter what you say... I'm going to marry her."

"Booth of course you have my blessing. But if you hurt her I'll kill you."

"I'm well aware."

"Just as long as we're clear."

"As crystal."

"When?"

"I don't know," he shrugs, "Whenever she wants."

"I'm going to go talk to her for a second."

Booth nods in agreement.

Max stops at Temperance's doorway. The door is slightly ajar. He gently knocks and asks, "Can I come in?"

"Uh huh," she answers.

He finds her sitting on her bed typing away on her laptop. He sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sick?" he asks her.

She stops typing abruptly. She closes the laptop and sits it aside. She looks at him questioningly.

"No why?"

"You want to marry Booth?"

She nods.

"Why now? Why all of the sudden have you decided that you want to be with him?"

"It wasn't all of a sudden. I just couldn't ever seem to find the right time to talk to him about it. I was afraid that he didn't feel the same. I would want to throw away our friendship."

"You're serious about this?"

"Yes," she nods.

"You want to marry him?"

"Why do you find that so hard to believe?"

"Because you've always been so against marriage."

"My reasoning was entirely irrational."

"Tell me," he goads her.

"I didn't want to be hurt. I didn't want to be like you..."

He cuts her off, "You'd never be like me."

"I don't want to be left alone. I'd rather be alone all along, than have someone and lose them. I was afraid that I could never make a marriage work."

"Oh, Tempe. I don't regret one moment with your mother. It does make me sad that she's gone, but I'd never trade a single second with her. She gave me the two best gifts that I could ever ask for, you and Russ. Temperance if you want to marry him, if that's what your heart is telling you, don't hesitate."

"What if..."

"It doesn't matter. He's always going to love you."

"What if he walks out in the street tomorrow and gets killed by a bus?"

"Temperance I think that's why he questions your beliefs."

"What do you mean?"

"He believes in God, and in heaven. He believes that when he dies he'll go to heaven. That's why he wants you to believe too. He wants to spend eternity with you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was a fool like you once."

"You believe in God?"

"Temperance it's better to believe in something and be wrong than not to believe and be wrong."

She furrows her brow.

"It's an irrational belief that inspires hope, and faith. Sometimes all we have."

She nods in understanding.

"I'm going to get going," he tells her with a smile.

"Why did you stop by anyway?"

"I was returning the book you lent me last week."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah," he nods leaving the room.

Max leaves and Temperance remains in her room. Booth waits in the living room for her for a few minutes. "Bones?" he calls out.

She doesn't answer him. He wonders into her room. He doesn't see her.

"Bones? Where are you?" he questions.

"I'm in here," she calls from the closet.

"Why are you in the closet?"

"We need to talk about something," she tells him.

"You didn't change your mind did you?"

"No," she answers.

"Good. So what do we need to talk about?"

"I don't want a big wedding," she tells him.

"That's fine. I want whatever you want."

"Good, I'm glad that you said that," she answers.

"Why? Why are you in your closet?"

"I'm packing," she admits.

"Why? Are you going somewhere?"

"So are you telling me that I get to decide when, and where we get married?"

"Yes," he replies.

"Good," she responds.

At this point curiosity overcomes him. He steps into the closet and finds Temperance packing a suitcase.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to get in Vegas."

"Why?" he questions.

"Because they're open 24/7," she answers.

He grabs her arm. "Stop packing for a minute, and explain please."

She puts the suitcase down and looks at him. "I want to do it now," she answers.

"Now? You want to get married now? I'm not going anywhere, why the rush?"

"Haven't we waited long enough?"

"Are you done packing?"

"Yes," she answers zipping her luggage.

"Ok then," he smiles grabbing her suitcase. He takes her suitcase out of the closet with him. She flips off the light and follows him.

"Where are you going?"

"I guess to the airport."

"Booth..."

He cuts her off, "We're going to get married. You can call me Seeley."

"But you hate that name."

"But it's my name Temperance."

She doesn't argue. "You don't have to do this now, if you'd rather wait," she tells him.

"I'd wait a million lifetimes to be with you, but you're ready now. So let's go."

"Ok," she agrees grabbing her purse as she heads out the door of the apartment.


End file.
